Alchemy JUNIOR
Alchemy Junior is an in training group focussed on helping boy trainees in order for them to debut. It was formed on December 11, 2017. As it is not considered an official indie group, members can be added and leave at any time. They are also the official back-up dancers for Hello! Project Fantasy. To be able to become a member of the training unit, the boys would have to go through an audition for a chance to be a member of the unit. The current age range for the group is 12 to 17 Years Old Members History 2017 On December 11, the training group was formed. It was announced that this type fo in trainee group will be focussed on the group having members be able to debut in groups or solo one day. The unit was shown and formed on their youtube channel with a dance performance. On December 18, Kang Jusung, Okamoto Gyo, Sasaki Touma and Okura Satoshi all appeared as back up dancers for Beautiful Bizarre's Ito Sayaka's digital single: Alpha, Beta, Gamma. On December 19, Kang Jusung and Okamoto Gyo appeared as back up dancers for Queen of Hearts's December single: THE ARK. 2018 On January 1, the group released an original song titled NEW. The company announced that with Alchemy JUNIOR perofming songs, they will also more actively appear in concerts and be more prominate as back up dancers. With all nine members due to appear as back up dancers in several video's until June of this year. On January 15, all of the First Generation of Alchemy JUNIOR appeared as back up dancers to King of Clovers's last indie single: Goodbye To My Old Self. On January 30, Matsuoka Nara, Yokoyama Rui, Sasaki Touma and Okura Satoshi appeared as back up dancers for Beautiful Bizarre's Jeon Minyeon's digital single: Like A Fairytale. On January 31, Kang Jusung and Nohara Rishi appeared as back up dancers for Mino Asahi's single: Sutekina UPGRADE. On February 4, it was announced that they have been holding auditions for a second generation to add to Alchemy JUNIOR. The members who have passed the audition will be revealed on February 14. On February 5, all of first generation Alchemy JUNIOR appeared as back up dancers for MON.ST@R's digital single: Chudoku Ringo ~Yuwaku No Kurai Himitsu~. On February 14, all of 1st generation Alchemy JUNIOR appeared as back up dancers for THE PATH's single: Loop No Naka. On February 14, Kang Jusung and Nohara Rishi once again appeared as back up dancers for Mino Asahi, this time in her single: Sweet Moves. On February 20, Kang Jusung, Nohara Rishi and Matsuoka Nara appeared as back up dancers for Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung and Nakamoto Momoka's single: Secret Lover Boy. On March 18, Kang Jusung, Okamoto Gyo, Yokoyama Rui, and Sasaki Touma will appear as back up dancers for Kawano Nara's single: Atarashi Sutato No Eien No Hono ~Atarashi Jidai No Atarashi Sekai E~. Discography Original Songs *2018.01.01 NEW Music Videos Dance Covers *2017.12.11 Bomber Jacket - Tempest Dance CoverCategory:2017 Trainee Units YouTube Channel *'2017.12.11-Present' Alchemy JUNIOR Official YouTube CHannel **'2017.12.11-Present' Dance Cover Of the Month **'''2017.12.18-Present '''Bac Up Dance Reharsal Category:Boy Units Category:20th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Fantasy Rookies Category:17th Generation Fantasy Rookies Category:18th Generation Fantasy Rookies Category:1st Generation Fantasy Mini Category:4th Generation Fantasy Mini